Changing the Future Before it Happens
by Nileywriter101
Summary: The  Boys are Super Humans and keep it well hidden. What will happen when Nate starts getting sick and see his future death? Will they be able to change it?  Miley is a girl with a secreat of her own. No one is Famous. It's a hard story to explain.
1. Ability Chart

Ability Chart

Trackers: Read people's minds and see's people's movements. This ability can't work on Drainers and Torturers.

Puppeteers: You can put thoughts into people's heads and make them think it's true. This ability can't work on Drainers and Torturers.

Molders: Can change any object into something else. They can't mold weapons.

Drainers: Drain the energy from regular humans and super humans.

Torturers: Can make yours thoughts turn into nightmares and can stab at your insides without making a mark on your body.

Other abilities may be reveled later on, but they will be explained.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nate's POV

"Nate, Pay attention! This stuff is on the test tomorrow." The teacher reminds me.

I already know what's on the test. I'm not like everyone else in this school; I'm a human with a special ability. I'm what my kind calls a tracker. I can see people's movements and their thoughts. I saw 's thoughts from when she made the test. I have told no one of my powers except my brothers Shane and Jason who have special abilities like me and Aunt Hayley who don't have any abilities. Frankie might but we haven't found out about them yet. Our parents both died, they were killed by a couple of torturers and drainers. Torturers are people who can make your thoughts turn into nightmares. They can stab you from the insides without making a mark on your skin. They can make you want to die. Drainers are people who suck the energy out of you. They can make you so weak that you can't move.

"Nate, pay attention or you'll be in detention." My teacher states.

"Yes Miss." I say to be nice.

"Do page 20 in your math books." She instructs. I get out my math book and I do the math questions.

Shane's POV

"Well we're going to have a pop quiz." Mr. Fraser announces.

Oh no! Not if I can help it. I put the thought of a movie day in his head.

On second thought, let's watch a movie." He says as he sets up the projector.

I'm a puppeteer. I can control people's thoughts but my power of chorus has a limitation where I can't control the thoughts of torturers and drainer.

Jason's POV

I'm in the middle of test and my pencil a break. I mold my pencil into a sharpened pencil. I'm a molder; I can change any object I want into something else. I could change a pencil shaving into a chocolate bunny. My ability of chorus has its limitations. I can't mold weapons. It's very rare that a molder can. I already know all the stuff we're learning in school. I'm in school to look after my brothers. Nate is quite lucky to be here. At the age of 7 right before his powers came in, he got really sick. He would vomit and his hands would shake violently. I remember Mom thinking he was dying or a torturer was attacking him. I pass in my test. I check to see if anyone was looking before I molded a pencil shaving into a piece of gum and then I put it in my mouth. Shane had no problems before he got his powers. I remember he decided to get Nate to eat dirt. I also remember Mom not liking that very much. Grandma was a molder; I guess I get my powers from her. Dad was one of the best trackers ever. He couldn't track the drainers and torturers that were coming for them I guess. Nate got his power from Dad being a tracker. Mom was a puppeteer a great one at that. Her power doesn't affect drainers and torturers. Shane was a puppeteer because of Mom we guess. My youngest brother Frankie is late on getting his powers or he might not have any. The bell rings to end school. I meet Nate and Shane at the front doors and we drive to the restaurant in my car that I built out of a thumbtack. We all work at our Aunt's Diner/Bakery. We live with her so it's the least we can do. I get my money apron off the wall while I mold myself into a pair of black pants and a white shirt.

"Man, can you do mine? I really don't feel like trying to find my work clothes in Aunt Hayley's office." Shane complains.

Sure bro. Nate I'll do yours too." I say ad I mold their new clothes.

We do some serving and Nate sometimes cooks. When he cooks, we don't even need to bring him orders. He just looks into our thoughts and he makes the meals. I sometimes mold sugar into coffee, but other then that, we don't use our powers at "Work"

Nate's POV

I start by serving a girl from our school. Her name is Miley. She is a quiet girl who I barely see.

"Hey Miley, what can I get you?" I ask her.

"Umm a cheese burger and fries and a diet Pepsi." She says.

"Alright." I state as I write her order down.

"Nate, your specialty is needed in my office." My aunt yells.

"I'll be back." I tell her as I go into the kitchen.

Aunt Hayley's office is in the back of the kitchen.

"Yes Aunt Hayley, what do you need?" I ask.

"I'm making a wedding cake and I don't know what she wants it to look like. Can you look into her thoughts and draw me a sketch?" She asks.

"Sure." I tell her as I take a notepad from her and put it in my pocket.

"Order 6 is up!" The head chef yells.

"That's my order, I'll draw the cake while I let her eat." I explain as I walk out of the kitchen.

"Here you are." I state as I give her the food.

"Thanks Nate." She says with a smile.

"Shane, Cover for me. Aunt Hayley needed my specialties for a few minutes." I tell him.

"Yeah sure man." He tells me.

I sketch out a wedding cake with lots of flowers and ribbons.

Miley's POV

I look over at him. He's drawing something or writing a big order. I like him but I can't tell him. He probably doesn't feel the same way. He puts his notepad in his pocket.

"Is everything ok?" He asks.

"It's really good." I tell him as he heads back to his drawing.

He goes back towards the kitchen door.

"Nate, Can I have some more Pepsi?" I ask him.

He goes to the pumps in front of me and grabs me my Pepsi.

"What's that drawing for?" I ask him.

"It's a wedding cake someone ordered." He explains.

"The cake looks beautiful, the bride will like it." I tell him.

"Thanks." I state as I go into her office.

"Here Aunt Hayley. I finished it, she wants chocolate cake on the inside." I inform her.

"Thanks Nate, it's perfect." She says as she gives me a big hug.

I go back out.

"Anything else?" I ask her.

"Can I have a piece of chocolate cake?" She asks.

"Sure." I tell her as I get her a piece of cake.

"Nate, can you get me order number 2?" he asks me. I get the order and I start to walk to the tables, the world goes black.

"Oh my god! Jas, Let's get him to Aunt Hayley." I tell Jason.

"Is he alright?" A girl asks.

"Yeah, He'll be fine." I assure her.

When we get Nate into the kitchen, he starts to shake.

"Paper." He says weakly.

I grab him the stuff from my apron.

"Aunt Hayley!" Jason yells. She rushes over to us.

"Bring him into my office." She orders.

"Nate, what's wrong?" She asks. He keeps drawing with shaking hands.

We prop him up in a chair and hold him up so he can draw better. He finishes drawing and starts to shake even more. We lay him down on the couch.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason's POV

After an hour if shaking. He opens his eyes. They are bloodshot and he  
starts to vomit in the garbage can.

"Did I wear out his energy when I asked him to draw the wedding cake?" Aunt Hayley worries.

"No. He usually can draw like 1000 cakes before he would even yawn." Shane  
explains.

I go over to the order pad and look at the shakey pictures.  
I see 8 dead people and a person with no face or hair. I decided to  
put it in my pcoket and look at the rest later.

"It doesn't fucking change!" Nate yells as he continues to throw up.

"Take him home. I'll pick up Frankie at the after school program. Get him in bed. Get him  
some soup and here's a bucket for the way home." Aunt Hayley commands.

"Nate, put your arms around our shoulders, we'll help you walk to the car." Shane explains.

We manage to get him to the car and we give him the bucket.

"Justin, what's happening? You can see the future what's going on?" Shane asks.

Justin starts to cough heavily.

"Same before." He manages.

I think back to when he got this sick. It was from when he was 7. He never explained what happened then.

"What happened when you were 7?" I ask.

Nate's eyes get more bloodshot and we carry him up to bed.

"Shane, maybe the drawings will help." I tell him.

Shane's POV

The first picture has 8 dead people. He must not have finished the  
next drawing, the person has no face or hair. I see the next picture  
is a picture of a boy and a girl and a bridge. The girl's face was not  
drawn in. Tge next picture was the scariest picture. It's a headstone  
with Nate Jonas on it with the date of October 3rd 2010. Today is  
September 20th. He's dying?

"Jas, look at this! We don't have much time." I tell him.

Nate takes the notepad from my hand and draws a tv.

"Oh he wants us to turn on the Tv." I state.

Jason turns on the tv

"In other news, a young girl was stabbed yesterday and died. The doctors  
have no idea how she was stabbed. She suffered stab wounds on the  
inside but there are none on the outside." The Tv states as Nate draws  
an x throught one of the 8 peoples faces

Jason's POV

"Torturers, Oh god. Nate is this how they all die?" I ask.

Nate starts to shake again and he starts to cough worse then before.

"Shane, we have to get him to Doctor Carlos." I tell Shane.

is the only doctor for people like us. He's a well known Tracker. We carry Nate to  
the car. Shane grabs the drawings and locks the door. Nate rips the  
drawings out of Shane's hands and starts to draw.

Shane's POV

Nate drew a music note and a radio. I turn on the radio to keep him  
happy. He throws up again and then draws a new picture. It's a picture  
of a girl holding a boy's body and she's crying on the bridge but the  
face is one I still don't recognize. Jason's car will reek for weeks  
at the rate Nate is throwing up. We finally reach the Doctor's office.  
It's generally quiet except for a few people who are waiting for a new  
baby. I rush up to the secertary's desk. "

"We need an appointment for as soon as possible" I state.

"Person's name and ability?" She asks in a monotone voice.

Nate gives her a paper with his name and tracker on it.

"Alright, go into room 2. The doctor will be there in a few minutes." She says with no emotion.

We get him seated on the Doctor's table with a throw up bucket near by. Doctor Carlos comes in.

"Hey Nate, You're feeling under the weather? I bet you seen it again. The  
first time you were too young to get it." He says.

"Yes, I saw it again." He says weakly.

"Doctor, What is he talking about?" I ask.

"Does anyone have his drawings since he blacked out?" He asks. I try to pull them  
out of Justin's hands.

"Alright, let me see these. Nate, let me see them, I'm living proof that Trackers can beat it." He encourages.

"Oh and Dad is proof that you can't beat it!" He yells as he screams of  
pain.

"If you want the pain to stop you need to let me help you." He  
says.

Nate finally gives him the sketch pad.

"Alright first picture is of 8 dead people one with an x thought the face. Makes sense and then  
a torturers. Also make sense. The next one is of a girl and a bit and  
a birdge. I'm very shocked you could draw that well. The next one is  
the Tracker's worse nightmare, their headstone. The next important on  
a girl holding a boy on a bridge. Who is the girl? Is that you in her  
arms?" He asks.

Nate just shrugs.

"Nate, I'm going to explain to your brothers what is happeneing is that ok with you? I know some Trackers  
don't tell anyone." says.

"Tell them but don't let them kill me." Nate says as his voice trails off.

"We won't kill you Nate. We promise." We both assure him.

"Nate has seen what most Trackers call The Final Flash. It's when a Tracker sees how they die. When a Tracker  
sees it, they get really sick just like Nate is now. You see The Final  
Flash 2 times. Nate's case is strange since he saw it the first time  
when he was so young. You of course can try to change the way you die  
by changing the future. Some Trackers can change it but others won't  
be able to."He explains.

Nate's POV

We heard enough of what the doctor had to say and we slowly but surely  
made it to the car. He handed me some pills on the way out to help  
with the symptoms.

"Jas, mold me a water please." I ask.

Seconds later he hands me a waterbottle opened up. I take the pill with water and my  
head goes fuzzy.

"Shane, pull over!" I state.

"Alright Nate." He says.

Shane's POV

I pull the car over and Nate starts to scream.

"Glad you warned me." I tell him.

"Make the ringing stop!" He yells.

"How can we help you?"Jason asks.

"Take me home!" He screams.

Miley's POV

I get home and sit on the couch and turn on the Tv. My Dad comes in.

"You start on Nate Gray?" He asks.

"Not yet. He passed out before I could ask him out." I confess.

"Not yet isn't good enough!" He yells as he beings to torture me.

"Daddy, Please stop! You're hurting me. I'm your only hope you got." I yell in pain.

He stops the torture.

"Get him as your boyfriend as soon as you can. He's ruining my plans  
of being the best tracker." He yells.

My father has a strange title, he's a Tracker and a Torturer. Sounds complicated but it's not.

"Get out and find that boy!" He yells as he slams the door in my face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Someone Asked me what the inspration for this story was, so here it is:**

**The abilities came to me when me and a couple friends were joking around. My friend was going on about how she would love to see the future. Another friends wanted said she would love to be able to control minds and I said that I would love to make stuff appear out of no where. The Torturers and Drainer came from when we watched Harry potter that day. I decided to write the abilities down for fun.**

**One day I went to the beach and i saw the ability sheet sticking out of my story binder and I wanted to write something new besides my other 2 stories so, I just started writing while I was at the beach working on my tan. I wrote these first 3 chapters on the beach. I would have written more buti was interupted by this person who asked me what I was doing, so I put my binder away.**

**Hope you liked readin my inspiration.**

* * *

Chapter 3 

Miley's POV

I look down the street and see that no one is at the Grey's house, or  
maybe now there is. I see Nate get out of the car. I run over to him.

"Hey, How are you feeling? You passed out at the restaurant earlier" I say as if he didn't know.

"I was just tired, that's all." He lies to my face.

"Justin, I wad wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." I ask him.

Nate's POV

Ok this day is going from crazy to insane. No one would ever come near  
me yesterday and now someone is asking me out.

"I'm still not feelingvery good. I'm still wicked tired. How about tommorrow?" I suggest.

"Sure." She smiles as she turns around flipping her long brown hair.

"Was she joking or is she for real? What was she thinking?" Shane asks me.

"I don't know! Her thoughts were blurred!" I half yell.

"This Final Flash thing is really making you irratable." Jason says.

"Wellat least you get to live! I get to die at 17." I yell.

"Take that conversation inside,we don't need the neighborhood hearing about this." Aunt Hayley suggests.

We get inside. I start to feel sick and I cough up blood.

"Shit! That's probably not good." Shane says.

I hear a voice in my head.

"Love the girl." It chants.

"Shane I'm really not in the mood of being your puppet." I yell at him.

"I'm not using my powers on you." He tells me .

"Get the voice the hell out of my head!"I shout.

"Nate, you should get some sleep Nate. Say hey to your brother first. He's in his room maybe play with him for a bit." Aunt Hayley tells me.

"Sure Aunt Hayley." I tell her as I go upstairs.

"Hey Frank, Whatcha doing?" I ask him.

"Playing Lego, wanna play?" He asks.

"Sure bud." I tell him.

After 10 minutes of Lego, I get a vision.

"I'll be back." I say as I rush downstairs.

"Aunt Hayley!" I yell weakly from halfway down the stairs.

"What is it? What did you see?" Shane worries as he gives me some paper.

I drew out a picture of Frankie and a hooded man. Shane gasps.

"Frankie can't die!" Jason states.

"Aunt Hayley you have to listen to me, for Frankie's sake. First, tell him he's going to Grandma's for a while. Second, Jas mold me a plane ticket for the place that Grandma lives. Third, get Frank the hell out  
of here. Forth, Don't say the name of the place where they live. Aunt Hayley, please trust me." I instruct her.

"Here you are, one plane ticket for the luxery part of the plane."  
Jason says as he hands me the ticket.

"We need 2! I got to go with him to see he gets there safe!"Aunt Hayley protests.

He makes a second ticket. "Let me call Grandpa. He'll understand if I call him." I state as Shane grabs me  
the phone.

I call Grandpa.

"Grandpa, Frankie is coming to stay with you! It's important. It envolves the last lightswitch. He's get  
threats for the Hoodies. Please say yes." I tell him.

"Sure, it will be my honour. When does the last bulb go of?" He asks.

"Depends if the tables turn. I got to go. Bye." I state as I hang up.

"Frank, you're going to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house for a little while." Aunt Hayley  
explains.

Jason molds him some clothes and essenials and he rushes to grab some toys and they leave.

Shane's POV

"Ok I'm tired." Nate states as he falls asleep on the couch.

I lockthe front door and I put a blanket over him.

"Jas, I feel helpless. How can we help him?" I ask.

"I don't know, doing what he says seems to be working. We should get some sleep, we have school tommorrow. " He says as we head upstairs.

The Next Day

Jason's POV

I eat some breakfast and I see Nate waking up.

"Hey Nate, How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"Tired and I'm knida sick to my stomach." He answers.

"Stay here for the day. You can miss school." I tell him.

He blanks out and starts to draw s picture of a dead boy, the number 17, a 2 and a Torturer.

"What does it mean?" I ask him.

"Turn on the TV ."He instructs.

I turn on the Tv and see a dead boy.

"There was another death. It's believed to be the same type of wounds as the girl who  
died 2 days ago. He was 17 years old Trace Johnston." The TV informs us.

"Ok smartie pants, what's the 2 for?" I question.

"He's the 2nd one gone. I can't prevent the death of someone who I've never met." He explains.

Shane comes downstairs.

"Is that another one gone?" Shane yawns.

"Yeah, they are dropping like fruit flies. Shane, eat your breakfast. We got school." I state as I mold myself an orange.

Shane shoves the cereal down his throat.

"We'll see you later. Text us if you draw anything important." Shane states as we leave.

Nate's POV

After an hour of stareing at the ceiling, I get off the couch.

"I think I'll go to the beach." I think out loud.

I change into some shorts and a tank-top and I walk to the beach with a towel and a bag  
with ny sketching stuff. The thing about being a Tracker is that you  
always have to have paper and pencils near by. I take my shoes off and  
I let the sand go between my toes. I sit on my towel as I try to keep  
calm. Suddenly, Miley comes over to me.

"Hey Nate, why are you here and not at school?" She asks.

"I needed a break from school." I say half lying.

"It's pretty here isn't it? I use to always come here with my Mom. Your parents aren't around are they?" She states.

"They died about a year ago. They got murdered. I miss them lots but my Aunt is nice." I tell her.

"She owns the bakery/Restaurant right?" She asks.

"Yeah, I served you yesterday." I chukle nervously.

Miley's POV

I look at him and see his gorgeous features. He just smiles and all I  
can think of is the future and what will happen to him. He pulls his  
shirt off and I see a well toned body.

"You coming in? It's a good way to get your mind off anything that is going wrong." He says as he gets in the water.

I pull off my clothes to reveal a bikini. I really like this guy, I actually like him, not fake like him like Dad suggests.

We swim for a bit and we laughed and carried on until I tipped over his bag of stuff. Notepads and pencils fall out.

"Get away from that." He states.

"Why do you have a notepad and pencils at the beach?" I ask.

He is so busted. I hope to catch a glimpse of his drawing and see how much he knows about this whole Dad situation.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Miley's POV

"I like to draw the beach ok." He states.

I open it up and I see nothing except a picture of the beach. This guy is one sneekie Tracker.

"Wow you are such a good artist." I say in aw of his great drawings.

"Thanks, I've been drawing since I was 6." He tells me.

We sit down on the beach and we chat and laugh for a few hours. If I knew how fun he was, I would have asked him out long ago. I feel butterflies moving in my stomach as he hand brushes mine.

Nate's POV

I brush my hand by hers and I feel so good. I feel eletricity going through my viens. It was a nice fuzzy feeling but I still can't see her thoughts. They are blurred. Suddenly, I hear the voices again.

"Love the girl." They shout in my head.

"Miley I have to go." I say as I grab my stuff.

" We're going for dinner." She yells.

"My aunt's place at 6:00." I yell as I start to rush home.

Ok it's obviously not Shane who is putting voices in my head. I get to the house and I text Jason and Shane.

"Guys, i heard the voices again." I text.

"We'll come see you at lunch." Jason texts.

They will be here in less then an hour. Suddenly I get a fuzzy feeling in my head. The world starts to spin and I fall to the ground. I start to scream as I see the ghosts of the 2 people who died. Aunt Hayley comes in the door and rushes over to me.

Aunt Hayley's POV

"Nate, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost or something." I say.

He mummbles something and he starts to cry. I pull Nate into a hug.

"Nate it will be ok. You can change this. I promise." I tell him to be rearssuing.

"Aunt Hayley don't make promises you can't keep. I'm going to die from this. It's planned out this way. I've seen my grave already, I'm going to die." He tells me.

"Nate, don't give up! You have so much to live for. You have your brothers, you have me, you have this amazing ability to draw. You have to believe you can beat this!" I state as Jason and Shane come in and pull him into a hug. "

"I'm dying at 17...What the Hell!" He yells.

Usually I would tell him to watch his language but right now I won't due to the circumstances.

Nate's POV

Shane tries to put happy thoughts in my head.

"Stop putting happy shit in my head ! I'm not in the mood!" I yell. "

Nate let us help you." Shane tells me.

"I don't need your help! I can't risk you getting killed." I yell.

"Nate, let us help you, we don't care about how dangerous it is." Shane states.

"You can help me by going back to school and leaving me alone." I tell them.

Shane's POV

"No Nate, I'm not leaving you alone to deal with this, we're brothers and we'll stick together no matter how hard it gets. You need us." I try to convince him.

"I already told you how you can help, you can leave me alone. I need to be alone." He says as he rushes to a notepad.

Nate's POV

I draw a train and Grandpa and beneath it I write "Dead, knows too much!" I rush to the phone.

"Grandpa, don't take the train. It's got hoodies on it." I yell into the phone.

"Relax Nate, I'll be fine." He says as I hear alot of screaming in the backround and I quickly hear the phone drop and scilence.

I throw the phone at the wall and it falls into milions of pieces.

"I was too late...he died." I yell as I cry continuously

Jason's POV

Nate was so close to Grandpa. They went everywhere together when Grandma and Grandpa lived down here. Grandpa saved Nate from some troturers. He was very young when this happened and ever since, they called them Hoodies. He runs out of the house.

"Shane, puppet him. He can't be out by himself in this state of mind" I state.

"Jas, he needs to be alone, heck I need to be alone." He says as he goes upstairs.

I mold Aunt Hayley a new phone. She's in complete shock. I hear the phone ring.

"Hello." I say into the phone.

"Grandpa is ok Jason." Grandma tells me.

"How's Frankie?" I ask.

"We're all fine. Grandpa wants to talk to Nate. Can you get him?" She states.

"I'll get him to call you, He's out right now. Bye." I tell her as I hang up and text Nate.

Nate's POV

I called Grandpa back while I sit on the park bench and looked my drawings. Who is this girl? Her face is something that I can't draw. I look at my watch and see it's 5:45. I must have fallen alseep. I rush to the restaurant. I grab a table and I see her come in.

"Hey Nate. How are you?" She asks.

Shane's POV

"Jas look who's here." I say.

Jason looks over at the table where Nate and Miley are sitting.

"Shane, you puppet him and I will mold you alot of broken bones and a black eye and if your lucky, a headstone." Jason explains as he goes to take his order.

He comes back into the kitchen.

"They want a salad and a cheeseburger and fries." Jason tells me as he puts their orders on the line.

"What to drink?" I ask him.

"2 Cokes." Jason says as he gets another table.

"There you are." I state as I give them their drinks.

Nate gives me the death glare.

"Thank you." They both say.

I go back behind the counter. They talk and giggle for a while,just hearing them made me want to vomit. Then I hear the words that would make me die laughing.

"Miley, will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

Oh no he didn't. I rush into the kitchen to find Jason.

"Jas, he just asked her to be his girlfriend." I gossip.

"Really? That's good. It might help him get his mind off this Final Flash stuff and make him less stressed. Here are their orders." Jason says.

Sorry it took so long for an update power was out for a while due to hurricane like winds,


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miley's POV

This is perfect for Dad's plan, but I hate Dad's plan and saying no to Nate would be cruel.

"I have to go." I state as I leave.

Nate's POV

I run into the kitchen.

Jason and Shane run right next to me.

"Leave me alone. I have had enough annoyance for one day." I yell as I collapse.

Jason's POV

"Nate, what's wrong? Do you need help. What do you see?" I worry.

He closes his eyes and puts his head down near his knees.

"Nate, talk to us. What is going on? Is it the whole Miley thing?" Shane asks.

"Shut up, I can't consentrate." He yells as he looks up at us with red pupils.

"Nate, your eyes they turned red, what the hell is going on." I ask as he grabs at my apron for the notepad.

He draws an image violently as if he was stabbing the paper. It's an image I can't understand. It's a picture of 3 clouds and a bunch of dots.

"Nate, what the hell does this mean?" Shane asks.

Nate throws the order pad and starts to cry.

The chefs look at us like we have 12 heads.

"What are you all looking at? We can get the power to fire you, so get working." I state as they go back to their cooking.

"Shane, move!" Nate says.

Nate's POV

A couple of Hoodies appear in front of me.

"Just kill me now. Get it the hell over with." I yell.

"Nope, I saw your future and I like seeing you go through all this pain of Final Flash, I might even let you live to serve us. The hood could look good on you once we shave the hair!" The head hoodie says.

"You won't get him to switch." Jason says.

I hear Jason start to scream.

"Stop hurting him or I will kill myself and you'll lose the oppertunity." I tell him.

"Fine." He says as he stops.

"Good luck." The other one says as they both disappear.

"Jas, are you ok?" Shane asks stupidly.

"It hurts so much." Jason says as he tries to sit up.

"Jason, you stay still and I'm going to help you to the car." Shane explains.

I rush for the pen and the order pad that I threw and I draw ad I walk to the car.

Shane's POV

I start to drive with Nate in the front seat.

He starts to shiver. He turn the heat on full blast.

"Nate, we don't need the heat on." I say as I turn it off.

"But it's freezing." He says with his teeth chattering as he turns it back on.

"Dude, I'm serious. We don't need to heat on." I keep trying to tell him.

"Your not the one dying in another week." Nate starts

"Nate, We're not going to let you die. We love you too much to let that happen. Trust me. We'll get you through this." I try to assure him as I turn the heat half way on.

"There, we're even." I state as I keep driving.

Nate's POV

Make this stop. It hurts. I can't stand this. I see a slight flash of something then i can't see anything. My brain is making the pictures blurry. We get home and I see flowers on the doorstep addressed to me. We get Jason to bed and I go back to the doorstep. I start to read the note and I faint.

Shane's POV

I hear a clunck like something hitting the pavement. I rush outside and see Nate passed out .

"Nate, Nate." I say as I shake him lightly.

His body goes limp and weak.

"Nate...Nate wake up!" I say as I shake him harder.

He weakly says something and he starts to have muscle spasms.

"Nate, Nate open your eyes." I state.

He weakly says no.

I bring him inside and I start a fire in the fireplace to get him warm. Nate looks at me and starts to cough badly.

"Now, you don't move or do anything." I tell him.

He just stares at me and rolls his eyes. Aunt Hayley comes in and looks at Nate and then at me.

"What did you do to him Shane? And where is Jason? Oh and the chefs told me that you 3 said threated to get then fired. Who told you you could do that, it sure wasn't me. I had to spend 10 minutes convincing them that weren't getting fired and what made you tell them that?" Aunt Hayley half yells as she freaks out.

"Aunt Hayley, Relax, we just had to do it so no one would learn of our abilities. Nate had a little bit of a break down in the kitchen because he got rejected by a girl." I explain.

"Shut up I wasn't rejected." He says weakly.

"Dude, I told you to rest up." I tell him.

"Be quiet, she just ran off without telling me, that's all and the freak out stuff was Final Flash stuff." He says quietly.

"Why did I even take you 3 in? You all have mental issues and you get Frankie, the only normal one to leave for his safety from a fake killer! This is too much for me!" Aunt Hayley yells in frustration.

I wish I could puppet her thoughts but I can't I promised I wouldn't do that to Aunt Hayley. I look at her.

"Aunt Hayley, you have to believe us. What Nate sees and draws is real, but of course we're going to change it. Nate won't be dying on October 3rd." I say trying to convince myself that we can change it.

"Shane, we might not change it. I have been seeing the same stuff with only a few new drawings. The girl and the bridge is still really blurry and Grandpa was suppose to die on that train ride, not that I'm sad he didn't." Nate says as he sits up.

"Nate, you lay down, you need to get your strenghth." I tell him.

" I'll get the door." He says seconds before the doorbell rings.

I was shocked to see...


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nate's POV

"Frankie! What are you doing here? Hey Nate is this part of your plan?" Shane ask.

"Umm no. I totally didn't see that." I reply.

I close my eyes and open them again

"Shane. Can you help me upstairs? Jason wants to see us." I state.

"Ok." Shane says.

"Wait Nate. Grandpa gave me a letter to give to you and told me not to open it." Frankie says as he gives me the envelope.

"Thanks Frankie." I state as I use the stair rails and Shane to help me upstairs.

Shane's POV

"What's up Jason?" I ask.

Jason flips on the Tv.

"And in recent news. A family of 4 died this morning from the same type of wounds found on the other 2 victims from past weeks. Doctors are puzzled by how a stab wound can be found on the insides yet no signs outside." The Tv announcer states.

"Only 2 left." I hear Nate say under his breath.

"Nate, what's in the envelope?" I ask him.

"Dunno. Frankie gave it to me. He said it's from Grandpa." Nate says.

"Well open it." Jason says as he sits up a bit.

Nate hands me the envelope and I read it out loud.

_"Dear Nate,_

_I'm sending Frankie home early since things are getting complicated with him. He's discovering his power and not using it for good. You need to teach him to use it right. He's a very powerful hider. He's using his invisibility to play pranks on the other tenants and he's been getting violent. He needs his brothers to teach him about his powers and how to use them properly. Also his mood swings are scaring me. I hope you manage to chance your future._

_Grandpa."_

"Well I guess we should start working on getting Frankie adjusted to his powers." Nate states.

"I'll puppet him to come up." I tell him.

"What the hell is your deal Shane! Why did you have to puppet me up here?" Frankie states.

"We just read the letter from Grandpa! You have no right to use your powers like that! You don't use your powers to do bad shit! Shane doesn't use his powers to puppet the president! Jason doesn't use his power to get tons of money! So don't dare you your power to play pranks on innocent tenants!" Nate yells at Frankie.

"Nate. Don't yell at him." Jason says.

"Hey you couldn't get the guts to tell me that I'm going to live with Grandma and Grandpa because Nate is going to die! You couldn't tell me that a Torturer is going to kill you! I'm hurt that you couldn't trust me. Yeah I play with legos at 10 but I needed something to do. You know what! I fucking hate you Nate! I hope you do die!" Frankie yells as he goes invisible and goes down the hall and slams his door.

I see Nate fall on the floor.

"Nate...Nate...Nate!" I yell.

He opens his eyes and stares at me.

"What did you see Nate?" I ask him.

He stays silent for a minute and then I hand him the napkin and and a pen from Jason's night table. He grabs the pen and starts to draw a hotel room.

"We have to go." He says weakly.

"Ok. But where to? And do we take Frankie?" I ask him.

He just stares at me.

"Ok. I'll go talk to him. We'll go out tonight." I tell him.

Jason's POV 

"Nate, are you sure you're well enough to travel?" I ask him.

"No. We're not going. It's the scene for the next one." He says weakly as he sits in a chair in my room.

"How do we fix it?" I ask.

"We need Frankie to help us. I know it sounds crazy but I need him to get in there and steal their room keys and then Shane can puppet them out." Nate explains.

"Ok. Let's start the future changing." I tell him.

"He said he is willing to go with us." Shane says.

"We're not going anywhere. It's where the next one is. It must be someone we know since I can see it." Nate says.

"Ok. So what's the plan?" Shane asks.

"Get Frankie in there to steal their room key and you puppet them out and into another hotel." I explain.

"Well then. Nate what hotel?" Shane asks.

"I don't know yet. How about you take me and Frank for a drive. I'll know it when I see it." He explains.

"Ok. Let's go then. Frankie grab your coat! We're going for a drive." Shane yells.

Frankie comes into the room in his jacket.

"Alright let's go. Wait shouldn't we tell Aunt Hayley we are leaving?" Frankie asks.

"Relax. We're not going far and we'll be back in a few hours." Nate says as Shane helps him downstairs.

"Jas, you get some sleep. You had enough adventure for one day." Shane yells as they go out the door.

Miley's POV 

"Why hello my lovely daughter. How are things going with Mr Jonas?" Dad asks.

"Well he asked me to be his girlfriend but..." I start.

"But what?" Dad yells.

"I left before I could answer him. I got scared and I ran off." I half lie.

"You were SCARED! I'll make you fucking scared!" Dad says as he tries to do the torture move.

"I'd save that for Jonas. Him and his brothers will put up a fight. I'm going to go out for a bit." I say as I leave and slam the door.

I walk in the sunset. I sit on my favorite park bench. I start to just figure out what to do. Should I follow Dad's plan and live to see another day or do I stab him in the back and risk dying for the guy I have major feeling for. I get off the bench and I go towards the little lake in the park. I take my shoes off and I put my feet in the water trying to think.

**With Jason**

Jason's POV 

I get up and I go down to the couch downstairs. Aunt Hayley comes over to me.

"Wow, you are really good at acting sick and hurt." Aunt Hayley says.

"What do you mean Aunt Hayley?" I ask.

"All this super powers stuff can't be true. Nate must guess when he does those cakes." Aunt Hayley starts.

"It's true Aunt Hayley. I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Watch I'll change the tv remote into a toy car and into a remote again." I say as I show her my ability.

"What the hell is wrong with you...You're a fucking freak!" Aunt Hayley screams.

"We were born this way. We didn't ask for powers, it just happened." I state.

"I want you freaks out of my house, tonight! I'm going to go to your Aunt Carrie's for the night so you can get your things. Don't be here when I get back." She yells as she slams the door.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jason's POV

Suddenly I hear my phone ring.

"Hey Jas, are you thoughts true?" Nate asks.

"Yeah. Aunt Hayley wants us out by the morning." I state.

"Well where can we go?" Nate asks.

"I'm not good with the others of our kind. Now I can't just mold us a house. It would be way to obvious to a normal person." I say.

"Well I totally didn't see that coming. Now we can't move far." Nate says.

"Why the hell not? The Torturers won't be able to fund you." Jason says.

"We can't go because it would put a lot more people at risk of dying. Now let me think of something." Nate says as he hangs up.

I go upstairs and I mold 4 backpacks.

"Ok. I'll stuff all the personal stuff in these backpacks then I'll mold clothes when we get to our new location." I say thinking outloud.

"Good choice." Nate says in my head.

That of course I hate about Nate's ability is that he can read my mind. I go into my room and I put my Id and my drivers license in my wallet. I continue packing.

**With Frankie,Shane and Nate**

Nate's POV

"Ok. Here it is. Now Frankie go in their room once Shane puppets them to open the door. The keys are on the nightstand. Grab them once they leave. Shane will puppet them to leave. Once you get the keys, rush back here and we'll leave. They checked out this morning so there are no extra keys but theirs. You go invisible and I'll open the door and pretend to look for something." I explain.

Shane sits in the drivers seat puppeting when I start thinking of where we can go. I start to draw up an apartment. Wow. It looks nice.

"Ok. They are gone. Hopefully Frankie gets the keys." Shane says.

I see Frankie coming over with the keys in his hand. He gets in the car.

"Piece of cake." He says.

"Ok. We have to get home to Jason. Why the hell would Aunt Hayley kick us out? She was accepting of our powers." I say thinking out loud.

"Yeah. That is strange. Come on. Let's get in there. Nate what the hell are you drawing?" Shane asks as he parks the car.

"I guess where we will be going to stay. It looks quite homey. It's an apartment. I think it will be nice." I state as I open the front door.

I slowly go upstairs.

Jason's POV

"Hey Jas, I think I saw where we are going to go. It's an apartment. Hold on one second. My phone is going to ring." Nate say as he fishes his phone out of his pocket.

Sure enough within seconds it rings. Damn he's good.

"Hey, hold on a second. Shane! Your lover is on the phone!" Nate yells.

Shane grabs the phone and goes into his room.

"Was that Mitchie?" I ask.

"No duh! Surprisingly she hasn't called in a long time." Nate says.

"Now back to the issue at hand. Nate. Stop drawing and pay attention to me." I state loudly.

He ignores me and continues to draw.

"Nate! Stop ignoring me!" I yell.

He finishes his drawing and then slams his pen down on the nightstand.

"Don't you dare try to stop me from drawing! I was getting a crucial detail on the where we are going to go. Shane hand me the phone. I need to ask Mitchie a question." Nate yells.

Shane comes in the room.

"Dude. I was just getting into a conversation. Mitchie, here is ! He needs to talk to you for a minute." Shane says.

"Hey Mitchie, you know the place where you are. How far are you from the bridge?" Nate asks.

"What the hell is he babbling on about?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe he's going crazy." Shane suggests.

"Ok. Mitchie, we'll be over as soon as we're done packing. Ok bye." Nate says as he puts his phone in his pocket.

"Ok we're going to Mitchie's." He announces.

"Yes! Are we going to take our backpacks with us?" Shane asks.

"Well we were told to leave. Now I think we should at least leave her a thank you note and a little present." I suggest as I mold her a necklace.

"Yeah. That would be a good idea." Nate says as he writes a note and draws a picture of all of us and Aunt Hayley.

"Can I give her this flower pot I made out of Lego?" Frankie asks.

"Sure Frank. Shane, got anything you can give her?" I ask.

"Yeah. I have a picture frame I made in wood. I was going to wait until her birthday but now is probably better." Shane says.

Nate scribbles down an index of who gave what and we leave the house.

"I think I'll miss this house." Nate says as we get into my car.

**With Miley**

Miley's POV

"Hey Mitchie, My Dad was wondering how things are going with your Jonas?" I tell her.

"Oh I got Shane wrapped around my finger and I can't wait until they get here. I give them another 10 minutes. Do you want to stay?" Mitchie asks.

"Nah. Just ask Nate to do an errand and I'll run into him. Remember the more Jonas's that die the more you get paid." I remind her.

"Oh totally." Mitchie says as I leave.

Jason's POV

I pull into the visitor's driveway of Mitchie's apartment. We call up to Mitchie's apartment and she opens the door for us.

"Hey! Omg how are you guys?" Mitchie asks as she gives us all a group hug.

We get in and I look at the walls and I see it looks nothing like my drawing.

"Eh, may I use your restroom." I ask.

"Yeah. Second room to the left." She says.

I get in the bathroom and I close the door and I start to draw a new room. I can't really put my finger on what room it was. I turn the tap on and off and then I go into the living room.

"Nate, you know you can draw your stuff out here." Mitchie says.

"It's just a habit." I state.

"Nate, can you help me out and pick up a few groceries for me. I'd assume you guys are staying for the night since you were kicked out." Mitchie says.

"Ok. I need to go for a walk. Jason, Shane, I'll be back." I state as I leave out the door.

I go down the street which is lit by the street lights. I go into the grocery store where I use to go to get some of the groceries for the bakery and restaurant.

"Hey Nate. Your Aunt is looking for you." A cashier says.

"What for?" I ask.

"She wants to talk to you for a bit." He says as he takes me over to my Aunt.

"What do you want Aunt Hayley?" I ask.

"Well Nate, I want to take you somewhere special." Aunt Hayley says as she grabs my hands and gets my into the car and locks the doors.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see." She says.

Ok Nate, don't freak out. Stay calm. Aunt Hayley won't hurt you.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nate's POV

"What the hell? Where are you taking me?" I demand.

"Well you are going somewhere secret." Aunt Hayley says.

She parks the car and puts a blindfold on me and keeps driving. I try to see Aunt Hayley's thoughts but it was hard to read and all I saw was a white room.

"I demand to know where you are taking me!" I half yell.

"Be patient. You'll like the place you are going, I promise." She says sounding evil.

I feel a slight scared feeling. I try to get to Jason andShane but they can't hear me because my mind is full of fear. Fear makes my powers weaker.

"Ok. We're here. Come with me." She says as she grabs my hand.

"Get your filthy hands off of me! I hate you! You betrayed us!" I say.

She leads me to a door.

"Where are we going? Tell me right now!" I state boldly.

She pulls the blindfold off me and I see I'm staring into the eyes of a doctor.

"Aunt Hayley, I'm not majorly sick. I just had a little bug." I state.

She leaves the room leaving me with this creepy doctor.

"So Nate, I'm going to put some stickers on your head and if you are good, then I'll give you a lollipop." The doctor says in a baby voice.

"How old do you fucking think I am! 2?" I say loudly.

"Well you are crazy and all. You want me to talk to you like an adult, fine. Now what in the hell is wrong with you?" She asks.

"Well my aunt dragged me here and I don't know." I tell her.

"Well your a lier. You know it's scientifically impossible to be able to predict the future. You aunt also told me that you think you're going to die." The doctor says.

"I didn't tell her I could predict the future! What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask.

"Well I'm sure this test will prove useful to prove if you're lying." She says.

"What test?" I ask.

"The I'm a crazy test. Now I'm going to put some stickers on your head and then I'll take you somewhere nice." She says as she holds me down.

"Get off of me you crazy lady! I'm not crazy!" I yell.

"Well I'm sure as hell not crazy." She says as she gets the monitors on my head and handcuffs me.

"What are this stupid handcuffs for?" I ask.

"So you don't touch the monitors." She says as she puts me in this empty white room and locks the door with a key.

Really, they didn't need to go that far. Why the hell would Aunt Hayley turn on us? I sit in the middle of the room. Suddenly I feel an image is coming. No Nate, you can't close your eyes and see it, they will be able to see the brain activity. I can't resist any longer and I look at the image of the girl from the bridge crying with my body in her arms. What the hell does this mean? Who is that girl. I don't even know her. Her face is blurred out. I still die. What the hell! I see the doctor staring at me from a booth. I give her a glare. God I wish I could puppet her right now. She'd release me in an instant. I sit in the room again trying to avoid using my ability but failing miserably. After about an hour and a half which felt like days, the doctor comes in.

"We have a specialist who is on his way over. He is going to examine you further. His name is He's a very nice man." She says as she gets the stupid stickers off my head.

Thank god! Dr Carlos is exactly who I need. He'll release me. I wait a few minutes and I see him enter the room and the other doctor leave.

"Hey Nate. What the heck are you doing in the mental ward?" He asks.

"Well my Aunt turned on us and she found me and she took me to this place. Please get me out of here. I have to find my brothers. " I state.

"Relax Nate. You come with me and I'll get you out of here. Come to my car." He says as he takes me to his car.

Thank god Dr. Carlos was called.

"Ok. Here take the pills this time. They will lessen the pain and the visions, a sad side effect." He says.

"But I need the visions. I'm not crazy right?" I ask.

"No Nate, you're absolutely not crazy I promise but visions are not always a good thing to be able to see right before your "Predicted" death day. Images can repeat themselves and not be true. You just have to stay strong. You'll be fine I promise. Now take these pills, they will help." He says as he unlocks the car doors in front of the set of apartment building.

"She is one not to be trusted. I suggest you leaving." He says as he drives away.

I get up to the apartment.

"Nate, where were you?" Shane asks.

"No where important. Jason, Shane, Frankie, we have to leave. I have found arrangements for us." I state.

I see Shane give me a look.

"Ok. Bye." Mitchie says as we all leave I keeping walking towards to the car as Shane shoots me a stare.

"What the hell Nate! We had a perfect place to stay." Shane says.

"It's not safe." I tell him.

"How is it not safe, wait a better question is where were you?" Jason says.

I get in the car and we all get seated.

"I'm not pulling out of the parking lot until you tell me where you were for the past three hours!" Jason says.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Nate's POV

"Well Aunt Hayley found me and she took me to a mental ward! The doctor there thought I was crazy and made me sit in a room with all white walls and handcuffed me. She determined that I was crazy due to my high brain activity and called a specialist in the brain. The doctor she called was ! told me I'm not crazy,gave me pills and dropped me off here." I tell them.

Shane's POV

"Wow, just Wow! So where are we going to stay for the night? Nate, Nate!" I say.

"Shane, don't wake him. He's really tired and he's probably not feeling well." Jason says as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"So where are we headed?" I ask.

"Well I think there is a hotel we can stay at for the night." He says as he pulls into the parking lot.

"Ok. I got some money so I'll pay for it. I'll be back in a few minutes." I say as I go to the front desk.

"Hello Sir, what can I do for you?" The lady behind the desk asks being nice.

"Well I want to book a room with 2 double beds for the night." I tell her.

"Alright that will be $259." She says.

"What! That's ridiculous. Let me repeat myself. I want a room with 2 double bed." I tell her.

Quickly I puppet her mind.

"Sir, it will be $40. Here are your room keys, have a nice stay." She says as I get her to put a different name on the registration sheet.

"Ok. Jason. Put your back pack on and you'll spot me and I will carry Nate upstairs. Frank, can you carry your backpack and Nate's backpack upstairs please." I state.

"Ok." Frankie says.

"How much did the room cost?" Jason asks as I grab Nate.

"Well originally it was $259 but I puppeted and got it for $40." I tell him.

Jason opens the door and I put Nate down gently on the bed.

"Frank, Jason molded some toothpaste and your toothbrush is in your bag." I tell him.

Frankie nods and goes into the bathroom.

"Ok. I'll sleep on the couch. Shane you sleep with Frankie. I don't want to sleep with Nate cause I might disturb him. I packed him a few notepads and a couple pencils. I'll leave them on his nightstand." Jason explains as he gets changed into some more comfy clothes.

"Oh Jason, before you get comfy and fall asleep, do you mind molding me and Frankie some more comfy clothes?" I ask.

"Sure." He says as he molds us some comfy clothes.

"Goodnight." I say as Frankie comes out of the bathroom and I go in to brush my teeth.

I get into bed next to Frankie and I fall asleep.

Miley's POV

"Dad, where did you put my dress. I wanna look good for the big day." I tell him.

It's on the back of your closet door. Just do your job and leave all the technical stuff for me. You get your sleep and I'll wake you up in the morning. Two days until the day of truth." Dad says as I go upstairs.

**At 3:00 In the Morning**

Jason's POV

I wake up quickly to see Nate in the bathroom throwing up. I rush to the bathroom quick. I put my arm around him and I can feel him shaking.

"It's ok Nate, I'm here." I tell him.

He gives me a terrified look. He grabs the notepad and starts to draw. It looks like a girl and she is wearing a floral print dress.

"I know I've seen her before." Nate says weakly.

"Nate, you're going to be fine. Don't worry." I tell him.

"Jason, I don't want to die." He say as tears come down his face.

"Look at me Nate. You're not going to die. Me, Shane and Frankie won't let it happen."I tell him.

"I have 2 days to change my stupid future and I still have no idea how to change it!" He says getting frustrated.

"Nate, If I could go through this over you, believe me I would. I hate seeing you like this." I tell him.

"Jason, I can't sleep anymore. Everything in my sleep is a nightmare. I'm crazy! That Doctor is right!" He says.

"Nate, you are not crazy. You are special just like everyone else in this hotel room. Yes we are all different but I don't treat you any different then I'd treat anyone else. I'll be right back." I tell him as I grab my bag and come back.

"I made something for you. I didn't mold it, I bought it with money I got from work. I know that your big brother isn't suppose to cry but I can't help it. I know I don't want you to die, but if it does happen, I want to give you this. It's a watch. I want you to remember all the good and bad times we had together." I tell him as I hand him the box.

"Jason, it's really nice of you. I can't forget about you guys. It's impossible. Just don't forget about me ok?" Nate says as he gives me a hug.

"Never.". I tell him as I wipe the tears off both of our faces.

Shane comes into the bathroom and joins the brotherly moment.

"Nate, we'll never be able to forget you. You're too special." Shane says.

"Here I got you something too. It's a little keychain with a picture of all of us. Must try to resist crying. Nope, I can't. Come here." Shane says as they both share a hug.

He stays silent for a second shutting his eyes.

"Someone is approaching our door." Nate says I go towards the door.

"Nate, who is at the door?" I ask.

He shrugs. Great even the future telling guy can't tell me who is at the door. I approach the door and put my hand on the handle. I hear a violent knock. I see Frankie jump out of bed and into the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jason's POV

"Who is at the door?" I ask.

"Just open the door Jason!" The girls voice says.

I open the door to see this little girl.

"Great. Now Nate how are you doing?" She asks.

"Get away from me!" Nate says.

"Well who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Wendy the reporter. I'm doing a report or the monthly newsletter. I'm currently doing a study on Final Flashes. Now I'm here to ask you some questions." She says.

"Get out! If Nate doesn't want to answer questions, then you have to respect his requests." Shane says.

"No! I won't leave. He has no idea how important it is that I'm here to report on this. It's a major issue." The girl says.

"Leave or do you want me to kick you out?" I ask.

"Let me ask him some questions?" She says being persistent.

"Will it get her to get out of my face?" Nate asks.

"Sure." She says.

"Jason, can you get her to leave. I'm not in the mood to talk to her." Nate says.

"Well I'm not leaving." She says.

I pick her up and I close the door.

"Thanks Jason." Nate says.

"No problem." I tell him.

All 4 of us yawn and we all go back to sleep.

**

* * *

**************

The next morning at 10:00

Nate's POV

"Jason. Wake up!" I state.

"What Nate? I'm trying to sleep!" He says.

"Wow haven't you forgotten who is going to die tomorrow or has that not fucling occurred to you!" I tell him.

Shane get out of bed.

"Nate, don't worry. Now what do you want?" Shane asks.

"No. Don't fucking bother. It's too much trouble. Give me the keys. I'll do it myself." I tell them.

"No. I'm not letting you do anything by yourself today. Not when I could possibly lose you." Shane says.

"Fine. Let's get dressed and we can sign out of here. They might figure out which hotel we stayed at. It might be really obvious after that stupid Wendy chick came in last night." I explain. Jason molds us all clothes and we all get changed.

We grab our backpack and we get in the car. Shane gets out and checks us out of the hotel.

"Alright now where were you looking forward to do?" Jason asks.

"I want to go see Mom and Dad." I admit.

"Oh. That might be a good idea. We haven't gone to see them since their funeral." Shane admits.

"Jas, can I drive? It might be my last time." I ask.

"Nate, it's not a good idea since you could get a major vision behind the wheel and you could crash it." Jason says.

"Ok fine." I say.

We go to the graveyard and we all sit next to the grave.

"Feeling sentimental?" Miley asks as she comes behind me.

"Miley, what are you doing here?" I ask sounding surprised.

"Nothing we all decided to come visit my parents. We haven't been able to visit them. It's been very emotional." I say.

"Oh. I was looking for you. I was out for a run and I saw you guys all here. The kids at school have been wondering where you are." She says.

"I have been sick for a while." I tell her.

"Nate, there is a dance tonight. Do you want to come with me?" She asks.

"Well yeah. I don't see why not. I've been feeling better today. It be nice to get out for the night." I say.

"Great. I'll meet you at the school." She says as she goes back to her run.

Wow she looked so cute even without make up and her being in exercise clothes.

"Nate!" Shane yells as he waves his hand in my face.

"What!" I ask.

"You zoned out. What did you see?" Jason asks.

"It wasn't a vision. I was just thinking. I really like her." I state.

"Awww! Nate is in LOVE!" Shane says.

"Shut up!" I tell him.

"Come on. Let's go eat something. There is a pizza shop down the road." Jason says.

"Sure." I say as we walk in there.

We sit at a table and Jason orders us a pepperoni and cheese pizza. I go in my bag and I grab my personal sketch book I start to draw a picture of Miley. This whole sketch book is pictures of her. I have a weird feeling when I draw her. It's like I'm seeing a vision, but it's not. Shane grabs the sketch book.

"Hey!" I say.

"Dude! He's obsessed with this chick." Shane says as he flips through the sketch book.

"Wow. Dude! You're such a good artist. You could really make a career out of this." Jason says.

"Yeah I guess but I kinda miss working at the restaurant." I admit.

"Yeah. I liked the environment and we worked really well together." Shane says.

**

* * *

**

Later that night before the dance.

Miley's POV

I get dressed in my cute dress with floral print and I curl my hair and I put on some accessories. I rush down the stairs.

"Wow. You look very adorable sweetheart. You got your phone in your purse?" He asks.

"Yes Daddy. I'll text you later before we leave." I tell him as I go out the door and into the car.

I drive to the school and I see Nate getting dropped off by his brothers. Oh my god! He looks amazing with that button up and those ripped jeans.

Nate's POV

I get out of the car and I see Miley getting out of her car. Her dress with the flowers on it look amazing. It's really shirt so you can see her amazingly long legs. Those cute heel look adorable and the curls in her hair look awesome.

"Hey Miles." I say.

"Hey Nate, my how cute you look." She says.

"Well I think the same about you. Come on lets go in." I say as I take her arm.

"Well thank you." She says.

We danced for a while and things felt normal for once. It felt like I wasn't going to die tomorrow. It's quite relaxing.

"Hey Nate, the dance is almost over. Do you want to come with me to the park?" She asks.

"Sure. Why not?" I tell her as we go into her car.

We get on the road and I feel a massive headache coming on as we cross the bridge. There is a massive road block ahead.

"Miles. We're going to have to turn around." I tell her.

"Nate, I'm sorry. She says.

"I don't under...Ahhhh!" I say as I start to feel pain. "Why hello Nate, long time no see." The man says as he pulls up his hood and covers his face.

Miley's POV

I look over at Nate and I see a pained look on his face and my Dad doing the torture technique. If Nate is lucky, He's got about 10 minutes. I feel horrible! How could I choose my Dad over Nate, The guy I really like.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

Nate's POV**

I feel a burning pain flood my body. I try to resist a scream but I can't. Why the hell did I trust her. She betrayed me. Well she never told me her about her Dad. I start to think about my brothers. I feel horrible about having to leave them.

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

I get up and I go near Dad.

"Dad! Stop this! He doesn't deserve this!" I yell.

"Shut up you stupid girl! No one is going to stop me!" He says with a maniacal laugh.

I look around quickly. I rush into my car and I grab my keys. I pull my car up closer. I crank the radio loud and I can already see Dad is losing concentration.

"Miley! Turn that crap off!" He yells.

"No! Not going to happen!" I yell.

"Destiny Hope Cyrus! Turn that radio off now!" He yells louder.

I find a huge flashlight that weighs about 20 some pounds. I look at Nate and I can see his eyes were closed. I go over to my Dad and I hit him in the head with a flashlight. He goes down and he's out cold. I grab Nate's cellphone and I call his brothers. I pick up his lifeless body and I can't help but cry. His brothers come by shortly after. I can see that their hearts sank.

"What happened Miley?" His oldest brother asks.

"My Dad tortured him. I know of what you 3 are." I replied.

"What! Why didn't you try to save him?" Shane asks in pure frustration.

"I was threatened. My Dad tried to kill me. He would have killed me and him if I didn't bring him to him." I explain through my tears.

"Is your Dad dead?" Jason asks.

"No. I knocked him out with a heavy duty flashlight." I tell them.

"Can we do the honor of killing him?" Shane asks.

"Ok. He deserves it. He's killed enough people already." I tell them as I lay Nate down and I sit down next to his body.

I watch Shane and Jason throw him over the side of the bridge. The ocean is too deep for anyone to find him. I can't help but feel good that he's finally gone. It's just sad that Nate had to die to kill Dad. Suddenly one of his eyes open.

"Nate!" I scream.

His brothers rush over. Jason dials number quickly. He looks up at me.

"Shane, can you carry him to the car. Frankie, can you go in the car with Miley. Miley you know how to get to Dr Carlos office right?" He asks.

I just nod and I get in the car. Frankie hops in and I drive off.

* * *

**In Dr Carlos's office**

Shane's POV

I feel Nate's body is really limp. I carry him into the office. We see Frankie and Miley waiting for us in the parking lot. We all go inside and Nate gets into a room immediately.

"I'll check him out. Just wait in the waiting room." Dr Carlos says.

We all take a seat and we all stay tension had to be cut by a knife. Suddenly we see Aunt Hayley come into the room.

"What the hell do you want? You risked us being exposed! And why the hell did you send Nate to a mental ward?" I ask.

"What are you talking about. I didn't do that and why did you guys leave? I didn't kick you guys out." She says.

"You kicked us out! You called us strange and messed up and stuff." Jason says.

"I wouldn't do that. I love you boys." She says.

"Get out of here. You don't even feel like family anymore." I tell her.

"Guys! Listen. She was puppeted. Along with that girl named Demi. The guy hired a few." Miley pipes up sounding terrified to even talk.

"Omg! Aunt Hayley we're so sorry that we left." Jason says.

"It's alright. I'm assuming I was forced to kick you out." Aunt Hayley says as she sits down in a chair.

After what feels like hours, Dr Carlos comes out.

"Guys, can I have Shane and Jason first?" He asks.

Jason and I get up and walk over to him.

"Is he Ok?" I ask.

"Well you tell me?" He says as he opens the door.

I'm surprised to see Nate in a bed with both eyes opened.

"How do you feel Nate?" Jason asks.

"Tired and in pain." He groans.

"We gave him some pain meds and he should be back to normal within the week. Now you know that I've been trying to explain this since your parents left. I really think you you should consider going away to the camp for people like us." Dr Carlos explains.

"No! We're not going anywhere. This is where we are comfortable and we'll stay here until we are ready to move." Jason says.

"Well the Camp isn't a bad thing to check out. They can really help you improve on your abilities. Most Molders come out of there and they can mold weapons. Puppeters can puppet more then 2 people at once. Trackers can track the thoughts of people they haven't met but they do have to have seen a picture of a person and Hiders can hide for longer time periods and if try are really good, they can camouflage in their surroundings." Dr Carlos says.

"We'll think about it." I lie.

"Now he has been thinking non stop about a girl named Miley. Do you know where she is?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'll bring her in." I suggest as I call Miley in.

She comes in and goes over to him.

"Nate, listen I didn't mean to do anything to you. My dad was threatening me." She says.

He just smiles at her and he looks about to say something.

"I know Mi." He says sounding horse and weak.

"Now is there anyone else who wants to see him?" The doctor asks.

Jason goes outside to get Frankie and Aunt Hayley. I see Nate give me a look.

"Relax Nate. She was Puppeted when she kicked us out and took you to the mental ward." I explain.

"Sorry Aunt Hayley." He says weakly.

"It's not your fault Nate. Now you rest up. I honestly don't understand what happened to you but I'm sure it's complicated and something I'd rather not understand." Aunt Hayley says.

"Right you are Aunt Hayley." I state.

"Come on Frankie. I need you to help me in the restaurant." Aunt Hayley says as they leave.

"Aunt Hayley wait! We're coming too. Nate needs to be alone to rest for a while." I half lie.

I see him crack a little smile. We all leave letting Miley stay with him.

* * *

Miley's POV

I sit with him and I don't say anything I just watch as he falls asleep. I put my head against the wall and I fall asleep in the chair.

* * *

**The next afternoon**

Jason's POV

Shane and I walk into the room and see Nate is wide awake and he doesn't look half bad.

"Hey Nate. Now today is the day I get to say I told you so. I told you you wouldn't die." I say joking around.

"I feel like I did. I hurt everywhere. When do I get out of here?" He asks.

"Not sure. Maybe at the end of the week." Shane says.

"Ehhh No. This bed is really uncomfortable. It was probably molded in a flash." He complains.

I mold him some more padding in his mattress.

"Is that better?" I ask.

"Yeah. Thanks." He says.

* * *

**A week later**

Nate's POV

I get out of bed and I feel really good. Honestly I've been having major cabin fever. I'll be going to back to school on Monday and Aunt Hayley told me I don't have to work today...Bonus! I go over to Miley's house. I knock and she comes to the door.

"Hello Beautiful. Are you ready for our date?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says giving me a kiss.

* * *

What Nate and Miley find out a few years is that they will be in love forever. At the age of 22 Nate and Miley get married with all their close family.

Things seem to be going normal. If you all are wondering, yes Nate and Miley did have kids.

Four kids to be exact.

They were named Anna, Nick, Hanna and Jacob. They were all fairly close in age.

Anna is 6, Nick is 5, Hanna is 3 and Jacob is 2.

The future powers of these kids are really undeterminable right now but it's for sure that one day they will hopefully grow up and find love just like their Mom and Dad did.

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
